Interuption
by Shyranae
Summary: On the other side of London, on the same rainy day, Crowley's nap was cut short by some very determined visitors


_Found this in my 'Unfinished' folder, I suppose it should be considered as a side fic to my other Supernatural X Good Omens. Only this one is Crowley's side of the rainy day._

_A lot of people seem to write GO Crowley as a coward when confronted with the Supernatural demons, but I've never thought of Crowley as a coward. He's a snake and I've always figured he'd respond like a snake. If he's given a choice between fight or flight then he'd take flight and bolt for safety, but if he hasn't a choice and he's cornered then he'll fight. Being a demon he'd fight dirty too. So that's how this is going to roll._

* * *

Crowley lifted his head with a groan as the thunderous knocking on his front door disturbed his sleep. He opened one eye, smelt the rain through the crack in the window and shut it again. If it was still raining then he was still sleeping.

He had almost finished dozing off when the knocking restarted, and this time it didn't stop.

Crowley hissed irritably and hoisted himself out of bed. He dragged on the trousers he'd tossed aside before deciding to take his nap and at the last moment snatched his sunglasses from the bedside table. Better to be safe than sorry.

As the knocking continued relentlessly Crowley stalked towards the door and ripped it open preparing a ferocious tongue lashing for the door-to-door salesman who was unfortunate enough to disturb him. There were four 'men' on his door step.

To the average eye they were as human as they came, though the black eyes were rather unusual. Crowley wasn't your average human and so his first response on seeing the incredibly smug and greasy individual's was to slam the door and put the mildly repellent qualities of the wood between him and them.

The knocking restarted, though this time it had the suggestive quality that if the door didn't damn well vanish then the knockers were going to come through it. Crowley glanced around his living room. It didn't take much of a demon to recognise another and whatever else Crowley was he was most certainly a demon.

As Crowley considered his options, trying to ignore the ferocious pounding at his door he rolled his last conversation with Hell over in his mind. When they had asked, he had refused to get involved in the ridiculous business over in America; if they wanted to destroy the world then they could do it themselves. Crowley was staying right out of it this time.

Though no one had complained at the time, apparently someone in the lowerarchy had made an executive decision that Crowley's opinion meant diddly-squat and had sent the goon squad for him.

Crowley made a decision, shoved aside a trembling fern and ripped the curtains open; sitting on the window ledge was one of the demons who had been at his door. The possessed body grinned manically at him and shook a finger so Crowley tugged the curtain closed again and backed off. Bugger. He looked around. The banging had taken on the crunchy noise which suggested that the door was about to crumble.

Crowley blessed irritably and snapped his fingers. Fine, if they wanted to play that game, Crowley would play. Now fully dressed he slouched on the pristine white couch and motioned the door open. It opened eagerly not all too keen on being converted into woodchips.

The three demons on Crowley's doorstep swaggered inside, joined moments later by the fourth member of their group. They threw a cursory glance around the room and then settled their eyes on Crowley, who glared at them from behind his glasses.

"About time too." One of them commented. The others chuckled.

"What do you want?" Crowley asked lazily, examining his fingernails with what he hoped was a decent amount of distain. "I'm busy."

"Lilith wants you in America." The short stumpy demon commanded.

Crowley silently wished he had managed to get some more holy water, sure it may not melt lesser demons into a pile of occult goop, but it would still burn like...well Hell. "Is that so, well then why hasn't she come and asked me herself?" Crowley snapped.

Lilith was bad news. Demons of the original angelic stock had certain principles to maintain, lesser demonified humans were just batshit crazy. Lilith, the first of those demons was in her own special league of crazy and she was powerful, certainly powerful enough to hold her own against a Fallen.

"It's not our place to ask questions." Stumpy replied loftily.

"Isn't it now?" Crowley muttered. "Well you can go back and tell Lilith that I'm busy enough right here without getting involved in all this Apocalyptic nonsense." Crowley made a shooing gesture. "Again." He added under his breath.

The four flexed their muscles, literally and figuratively. "See the thing is you don't get a say in it." Stumpy sneered.

Crowley was on his feet moments before they jumped him. He managed to wriggled free of four grasping hands, but the second two demons grabbed him by the shoulders and twisted him around. "Got you." The tall one sneered as they twisted him around, locking his limbs in place with a bit of demon power.

Crowley had had enough. He had been woken from his nap, intimidated and now they were assaulting him. Crowley unfurled his wings with a whirl of feathers and the crack flesh on ribcage. The two demons holding him were thrown across the room smashing two pots and crushing the plants within them.

Dropping into a crouch Crowley lunged for the long legged third demon who made a gesture with both hands. Crowley felt the brush of something, but shrugged it off. They'd have to pull out some serious power to even dent him that way.

Crowley hit the third demon and wrapped one hand around his throat. Stumpy tried to grab a fist full of feathers so Crowley kicked him in the knees sending him stumbling away.

Looking down at the demon currently struggling in his grasp Crowley frowned and felt about inside himself. Right at his very core, down past all the bullshit he pulled up his Grace. Crowley shoved it inside the lanky demon he was wrestling with. It didn't stand a chance. There was a fizzing sound, a scream and then the smell of roasting demon and the body dropped to the ground.

Crowley turned and looked at the remaining three demons.

Stumpy tried to run, opening his mouth and streaming free of his borrowed body in a cloud of blackness. Crowley stepped across the room and grabbed the indistinct form of the demon and shoved him forcibly back into his body, then blasted him with Grace as well.

Crowley dusted off his hands as he turned to the last two demons who were groaning and picking themselves off the floor. He considered his options. He could kill them too he supposed, but it really wasn't necessary and he already had two stains on the carpet, he really didn't need four. "Well back to Hell for you two then. Say hello to the hellhounds." He smiled and stretching out his fingers Crowley muttered an exorcism he'd heard Aziraphale use a few hundred years ago.

When the screaming had stopped Crowley examined the four bodies he now had to dispose of. "Bloody demons." He muttered to himself and sent them away with a snap of his fingers.

Looking around the room at the damage their impromptu fight had caused Crowley sighed and set about cleaning up. It really was lucky that the old lady downstairs was as deaf as a post because any other neighbour would have come running upstairs to find out if Crowley was being murdered.

Finally collapsing back into bed with the rain beating a steady tattoo against his window, Crowley had a sudden and rather horrifying thought.

Using Grace to kill demons was not exactly a quiet way of disposing of rubbish; Crowley hoped that the angel hadn't sensed anything. This was not something he wanted to have to explain.

* * *

_I've always thought it odd the way people swing these, I suppose it's personal preference, but I'm a bit of an over-thinker sometimes. _

_At one point Sam and Dean were told by Ruby that she had never met a demon who hadn't been human once. Then they introduced the angel's and they were ridiculously kick-ass when it came to smiting demons. So I figured a demon who used to be an angel would pretty much be able to wipe the floor with your average Supernatural demon. Again personal preference I suppose._

_I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
